


Enjoying The Holly Days

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner, how will Adrien and Marinette spend that time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Enjoying The Holly Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa Exchange. Thank you to dreamingmermaidpotato for beta reading this story for me. This story is for cookiedoodlez. I hope they like it.

The sweet lyrics of “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” filled the air. A young man with blonde hair and emerald eyes walked down the crowded streets with a young child with blonde hair and bluebell eyes rode on his shoulder.  
  
"Go here, daddy, go here.” The young child called out as the child pointed to a store off to the left. The young man looked up to see where the child pointed to the building.

"Okay, if that's where you want to go, then it is where we will go," the man said, as he turned towards the store and headed inside. They walked around the mall. Every so often, they wandered into the stores and looked around; at some of the stores, he ended up buying gifts. He had to admit the gifts were last minutes for those with who he just made friends.

“Can we get ice cream, daddy, please?" the young voice asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," the man said as he went over to the ice cream shop. They had to wait in line. The line moved quickly, so they were at the front in a couple of minutes.

"Adrien, it is great to see you. I see you have Emma with you," the employee behind the counter said.

"Hey, Juleka, how is it going?" Adrien asked.

"It's going well. Let me guess, Emma, you want Cherry Jubilee,"

"You remembered!" Emma said as she clapped her hands together. Juleka smiled at them both.

"Juleka went to get Emma's order. A couple of moments later. Juleka asked. "Adrien, what do you want to order?”

"Two scoops of double chocolate fudge in a cup, please."

"Coming right up," Juleka said, as she handed Emma her cup of two scoops of Cherry Jubilee. Then she when to fix Adrien's ordered. When she finished his order, she gave the order to him.

"Thank you, Juleka, and I hope you and your brother can make the Christmas party at our place."

"Thank you. I will make the party, but I am not too sure if Luka will be able to come."

"It's no problem. The invitation still stands if you change your mind. It would be great to see you guys there. Is Rose going to be coming too?"

"Thanks, I will let Luka know. Yes, Rose will be coming along. By the way, Rose and I are now fiancees,"

"Wow, that's amazing. When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set the date yet, but we thought maybe a spring wedding," Juleka said as she smiled at them. Adrien and Emma headed out.

* * *

"Honey, are the kids ready?" a voice called out from the other room.

"Yes, darling, they`re ready for the party. Emma is excited to attend her first Christmas party since being born," Adrien called back.

"I am glad. How is Hugo?"

"He's ready for the party to start. He wants to see everyone." Adrien called out as he picked up Hugo and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy,"

"I love you too,"

Emma walked over and hugged Adrien's leg, and he picked up his daughter in his other arm. He hugged both his children.

"I love you both, and I am glad you guys are my children,"

Emma and Hugo giggled as they responded to what Adrien said to them.

Marinette came into the room, and she went over and hugged her family. She then kissed Adrien.

"Eww." Both her children said. It was then Marinette giggled, and Adrien had a smile on his face.

* * *

"So, it's great you held this party; I think you have outdone yourself. The desserts are delicious, and you are the best at making desserts." Alya commented.

"Thank you,"

"How's your bakery?"

"It's going good, and we are making good money so that we can pay for both Hugo and Emma college education,"

"That's good. Yours and Adrien's bakery is doing well,"

"I know, so how are you and Nino doing?"

"We're doing well. Do you notice anything new?" Alya asked her best friend.

Marinette took a moment to look Alya over, and she noticed her hair was in a new style, and she wore a new dress. It was then she looked at Alya's left hand. On her ring finger sat a diamond ring.

"Alya, when did this happen?" Marinette asked as she took Alya's left hand to look at the ring better.

"He proposed to me a week ago, and it was so romantic. He got on one knee; he wore a tuxedo too."

"That is great. You look like you're genuinely happy," Marinette said as she looked over at Adrien and Nino, who was with the kids. Nino handed Hugo a cookie, Emma took a bite of her’s.

"I am happy, and I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my maid of honor?" Alya asked.

Marinette let out a squeal, which got a head turn from Adrien and Nino. Adrien had a smile on his face.

"Man, I guess Alya told her the good news," Nino started as he rustled Hugo's hair. "Man, you know you are my best man, right?"

"Yes, I do know that man. You were the best man at my wedding, or did you forget that?"

"No, I did not forget. Dude, I am glad both of you guys are helping us plan our wedding."

"I am glad we are helping. Your wedding is going to be the best wedding we have ever seen," Adrien expressed.

The sound of the doorbell echoed in the apartment. Adrien caught Marinette and gave her a slight nod. He then headed over to the door and opened it. There stood four people, three he knew, one he did not know. Juleka, Rose, Luka, and a young woman he did not know stood there,

"You guys made it." Adrien started as he looked at the gift in their hands. "I wasn't expecting you guys to bring a gift."

"I called Alya to see if she was going. She told me that there was going to be a white elephant gift exchange.” Juleka explained. Adrien looked over at Alya, who was still talking to Marinette.

"You guys come on in," Adrien said as he moved aside so they could enter. All four of them looked around the apartment.

"You have a lovely home," the young woman said.

"Thank you, so how's your Christmas going?" Adrien asked her as he noticed the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"It's great since I am with my fiancée and getting to know his family and friends," the young woman replied as she entwined her hand with Luka's. Luka smiled at her back.

"Oh, sorry. Adrien, this is my fiancée Allison Yagami." Luka started, then he turned to Allison. Allison, this is my friend Adrien Agreste,"

"It's nice meeting you," Allison said as she shook his hand.

"It's great to meet you too,"

About round eight, both Emma and Hugo had fallen asleep. Marinette and Adrien put them to bed. Then they joined the party. They all joined in on the white elephant exchange. It took them almost an hour to get everyone sorted. It was because, during the exchange, they reminisce about their school years. Of course, they caught everyone up on their lives as well.

Luka did give them tickets and a couple of VIP passes for his next show, which would allow them to be backstage while the concert was in session. He gave it to them before he and Allison left. Rose and Juleka asked them if they could hang out sometime. Both Adrien and Marinette said yes, and they exchanged phone numbers. Nino and Alya were the last ones to leave. Before they left, Alya set up a time for her and Marinette to hang out. Nino handed Adrien a cd case with a cd in it. Adrien looked at Nino.

"What's this? Adrien asked him.

"It's from Alya and me," Nino replied with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, man,"

"No problem, if you will excuse me, I must get my princess home," Nino said as he moved Alya's side and got ready to go. After they said good-bye, Nino and Alya left.

"Let's head to bed. We will clean up when we get up," Adrien said as he grabbed Marinette's hand and turned to their bedroom.

"Adrien, I know we can, but you know how Emma and Hugo are. There is no telling when they will get up. It might be before us. Can we clean up a little bit, then we can head to bed?"

"You are right, my dear. Do you think we should watch the cd Nino gave me after we clean up?" Adrien asked her. Marinette looked over at him.

"Sure, we can watch it after we clean up. Afterward, we got to head straight to bed. It's Christmas eve tomorrow, and you know how busy we are going to be tomorrow." Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien let out a sigh, and he knew his wife was right. Maybe it would be best if they clean up and then head to bed.

"Okay, we'll clean up, and then we will head to bed," Adrien said, as Marinette handed him a trash bag to put the trash into the bag. It took less than ten minutes to clean up the living room and kitchen. Adrien had placed the CD on their dresser in their room. Marinette and Adrien got ready for bed and headed to bed; they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow with smiles on both their faces.

**The End**


End file.
